


[Podfic] After the Knot  | written by alycat

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't knot. It's something much too intimate to share with just anyone, and it just makes him feel uncomfortable. But then, he's never been with Jared before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After the Knot  | written by alycat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493100) by [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat). 



> Recorded in May 2014 for the Sunday Morning Porn Club. 
> 
> Length: --:11:27  
>  Size: 11MB

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/tipsy_kitty/media/AfterTheKnot_zps21806cd8.jpg.html)

 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mg3a6ragatl3i8y/AfterTheKnot.mp3) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-knot)


End file.
